Even Demons Find Peace In The Stars
by Moose's Archangel
Summary: Lucy comes home to find someone... unexpected on her bed with amnesia. He's asking for help but because of his past, should she trust him?
1. Chapter 1

**Even Demons Find Peace In The Stars…**

**It just sorta… popped into my head.**

**PLEASE READ:  
Blondies is still top priory, but meh I may continue this if I feel like it, and it will NOT be following a schedule, it may be MONTHS before the next chapter of this comes out, I may not even continue this at all. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine, but Raven (who is mentioned very briefly in the first paragraph) is, if you were wondering who she is.**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I absolutely _LOVE _my team, I really do. I can't imagine being on anyone else's team, or anyone else joining us, it's just us; Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Happy and myself. They're my best friends (apart from Levy and Raven of course), they always have my back, and they always break into my apartment and keep me company. Each of them has their own personal thing about them that I love on top of everything else too.

Erza; she's a girl, and I know I can go to her for any advice on anything and talk to her about things that I can't talk about with Gray, Natsu and Happy.

Gray; he becomes my personal cooler when it gets really hot, and is always nice to have around if you want to have a serious conversation.

Happy; I can cuddle him to my heart's content and you can shut him up by giving him fish.

Natsu; my bestest(- don't think that's even a word…) friend, he's the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, and is always there to encourage me to keep going even when I feel like giving up. And, like Gray, becomes my personal heater during the winter.

But alas, with every positive, there is a negative. I'm always waking up to Natsu in my bed, Gray strips and doesn't even notice until someone points it out, Happy is always complaining about my weight and Erza can be damn near terrifying, especially when something happens to her cake. My biggest negative about the three of them together (not including Happy) is that they're the reason why my rent is due TOMORROW and I only have HALF… AGAIN!

We'd gone on a mission that split the four ways, I should have easily had enough to cover my rent for this month and still have some left over to buy the things that I need, such as FOOD that Natsu and Happy keep breaking into my home to eat!

And of course… they go way over board, Erza reducing buildings to pills of rubble, Gray froze half the town's people, and Natsu burnt the forest.

**X.x**

I sighed as I put the familiar silver key into the lock of my apartment door and heard the satisfying click as I twisted it. Pushing open the door I dropped my bag on the floor and kicked off my shoes, the door swinging shut behind me as I wandered into the kitchen.

Chocolate ice cream was just the thing to have after a stressful mission and explaining to the Land Lady _again _why my rent was only half the required amount. She scolded me, then told me I had a week to pay it off.

I opened the freezer door and pulled out the tub of ice cream, _funny…_ _it feels lighter than it should do… this is a new tub. _I thought, then popped open the lid and growled when I saw it was only half full. There was a yellow sticky note on the inside of the lid:

'_Sorry Luce, me and Happy where hungry and the only food you had was ice cream…  
I'll buy you some more soon, kay?  
Love Natsu and Happy'_

"Stupid Natsu and his damn stomach…" I muttered, then I grabbed a spoon and placed it in my mouth, the spoon end cupped down on my tongue and the handled end sticking out between my lips. I chose a book from my shelf and walked to my bedroom door.

My plan was to just eat my ice cream while reading my book, then go to sleep. But as usual my plans never seemed to go… according to plan.

I pushed open the door that lead into my bedroom that doubled as my study and blinked as I was met with darkness. It took a slight moment for my eyes to adjust, it was still extremely dark, but the light from the open door outlined everything.

Everything… including the figure sitting cross-legged on my bed. I sighed again; my first reaction was to think it was Natsu. But as my hand trailed across the wall, looking for the light switch, no noise came from the figure. It was always possible that he was asleep, but, no noise, and Natsu snored… loudly and was always muttering something or other in his dreams.

My fingers finally brushed against the light switch, and I flicked it. The lights sprung to life, and I could finally see who was sitting on my bed.

My eyes went wide and the spoon that had been in my mouth fell to the floor, along with the tub of ice cream and book. There, sitting on my bed, looking quite comfortable, was…

"ZEREF!" I screamed, well what did you expect me to do? The great dark wizard, creator of demons and the book of Zeref, the man who had killed Mavis knows how many people… was in _my_ apartment, in _my_ bedroom, sitting on _my_ bed!

My scream seemed to snap him back to reality and he looked up at me through his messy inky black hair, eyes wide and staring at me in some sort of wonder.

He was wearing exactly the same clothes he had worn when I'd first encountered him on Tenrou Island; high-collared back and tan robes with gold trimming, along with a large white toga that was draped around his torso.

"Lucy?" he seemed to hesitate when he spoke the single word, so softly it was almost hard to believe that his the same man who created those demons. He looked so innocent, with an almost sad look on his face.

"H-how do you know my name? W-w-what are you doing in m-my house? Please don't h-hurt me!" I cried, my knees feeling weak, like they would give out at any moment and I felt very faint.

"Hurt you?" he sat up straight, uncoiling himself from his position, and holding up his hands, palms forward as an almost comforting gesture, although a look of uncertainty crossed his features. "I was hoping you could… help me" he stated.

I looked at him, I wasn't sure what to think, the dark, most powerful and feared wizard… was asking me to help him. "I-I don't unders-stand… help you with what?" I stuttered, leaning back against the wall for support, my hands pressed against the flat surface, slipping slightly as I my palms begun to sweat.

"i…I don't seem to have any memories…" he began, breaking off to look at me with a resigned and worried expression. The look on his face… I felt pity and sorrow well up inside me for the man in front of me… he looked so childlike and innocent.

"What… what does that have to do with me?" I asked, it reminded me of the time Jellal lost his memories, when Wendy brought him back to life and according to Erza the only thing he knew was the word _'Erza.'_

"The only thing I can recall; is being on an island… with you and Natsu Dragneel" he said, sadness seemed to erupt within his voice at the simple sentence and once again my heart went out to him. But I scolded myself, this was _Zeref_ I should _not_ be feeling _pity_ for him.

"That's it?" 400 years and all he can remember is our brief encounter on Tenrou? Something didn't sound right about the thought.

"Yes" he replied simply. I stared at him, my nerves seeming to calm down after our short conversation, I felt oddly… safe, even though I was alone in my house with Zeref.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" I snapped; feeling quite frustrated with the whole thing. I had had a stressful mission with my team, an argument with the Land Lady about rend which I only have a week to pay, all I wanted to do was eat my ice cream and read my book. Was that so much to ask? Obviously it was because now I have the most feared man alive in my room, with memory loss and was expecting me to do something about it.

He seemed to flinch away from my harsh tone and then he slowly got to his feet, his robes swaying around his body at the movement and he dropped his head slightly so his black hair shadowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lucy, I will take my leave and find Natsu and see if he will help me" he said and as he walked past me, I reached out and grabbed his shoulder in a fluid movement. He tilted his head to look at me, confusion and questioning look coming to his eyes.

"You can't go to Natsu! He'll kill you if he sees you" I panicked, at my words; Zeref seemed to pale, if that was even possible, as he was already extremely pale as it was.

"K-Kill… just what is it I have done…" he seemed to whisper to himself.

**I love Zeref… I just wanna pinch his cheeks and squeeze him till he can no longer breath… As I said at the top, I may or may not continue this, even if I do, it will not been consistent, maybe even as long as month waits… I will most likely only update this as a backup if I'm stuck on ideas for Blondies or want a break from it… so yeah**

**Salamanda out~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I wish (just like most others) that it was mine!~**

**Even Demons Find Peace in the Stars**

**Chapter Two**

Lucy stared at the man in horror struck realisation. If he decided to go to Natsu, then her partner would burn him to a crisp before anyone could even blink.

"Listen, ok," the blonde sighed, and pulled the man back so they were facing each other, "I'll try… I'm not… not promising anything, but… I supposed you'll need to stay somewhere," as she spoke, Zeref's face brightened slightly.

"Trying is all ask, thank you… thank you Lucy," he gave her small smile and it made Lucy's heart skip slightly, she ignored the feeling and focused back on the problem at hand.

"It's ok, I would want someone to do the same if I was in your position," _'But I'm not a psychopathic dark wizard'_ Lucy thought bitterly, "Like I said, you'll need somewhere to stay... no hotels, not the guild…" she trailed off, placing a delicate finger against her lips and tapped her fingers against his shoulder in thought.

"What about you?" he asked, glancing down at the dainty fingers tapping against him, then back up at her.

"Huh?" she jerked her head up, eyes clearing from her daze; she stopped tapping and let her hand drop to her side.

"I could stay here… with you," Lucy could swear he looked hopeful, but it may have just been a trick of the mind. Lucy stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open. She couldn't house Zeref! He may have lost his memories, but he was still dangerous. What if he recovered them while she was asleep or wasn't in, and she came home to a fully recovered evil mage? Not to mention the fact that she only had one bed, and Natsu, Gray and Erza where always breaking in and Natsu even more so, during the night and climbing into her bed.

No.

She just couldn't…

But seeing him look so lost, so lonely… hated by everyone… where would he go? No were.

She couldn't help it, it was in her nature to help those in need and forgive…

"Fine," she regretted it already.

"Thank you, so much," Zeref looked like he was going to make a move to hug her, but changed his mind and gripped his hands together in front of him.

Lucy breathed out air she hadn't known she'd been holding, and shook her head. "I should go to the guild, and I need to talk to my team," she looked at him; he had a hesitant glint in his eyes about how she had spoken _I_.

"Are you leaving me?" he stepped forwards, a panicked expression adorn his face.

"You can't exactly come with me…" she muttered, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave him alone in her apartment. "Wait here," she stated, swinging around walking towards her wardrobe, she flicked through the many dressed, shirts and other pieces of clothing until she found what she was looking for.

It was the cloak her future-self had been wearing when she came to warn them. She had taken it as a reminder of herself and to protect Natsu at all costs, she couldn't lose him.

"Here," she didn't want to give it to him, but it was the only thing she had that could conceal his whole body. Zeref took hold of the cloak, and quickly draped it over his shoulders, Lucy gently reached for the hood, biting her lip at how close their faces where to each other's, and pulled it over his head, completely covering the man. "That should be ok," she muttered, more to herself, it would look a bit odd, but as long as they stayed to the sides and avoided large crowds, they should make it to the guild.

**~^x^~**

Getting to Fairy Tail was a lot harder task than she'd anticipated. On more than one occasion Zeref's hood had come close to falling back to reveal him, and Lucy had to grab him before anyone could see, which ended up with them in embarrassing situations more than once.

However, they made it without anyone spotting them, although they did get shot a few odd looks every few minutes.

Lucy ducked down into the alley that ran down the side of the guild and out into the back, "Stay here," she told him.

"But what if someone comes out here?" he pulled the hood back so he could stare intently into her eyes.

"No one comes out here, you'll be ok," she gave his hand a quick squeeze of reassurance, before disappearing though the back door of the guild. He stared after her, sighing as the door closed behind the pretty blonde, he pulled the hood back up and leaned back against the wall, disappearing into the shadows.

**~^x^~**

Lucy entered the guild quietly, looking around, no one noticed her enter much to her relief. She made her way over to the bar and slipped onto a stool, Mira came over with a smile and handed her a strawberry smoothie.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't see you come in," she smiled sweetly and began to clean the wooden surface.

"Yeah… Mira, where's Natsu?" Lucy once again looked around the guild, seeing no sign of the pink haired man, or the rest of her team for that matter. A frown crossed her mind at the thought of them leaving on a job without even telling her about it.

"Oh, is there something you want to tell him… a confession by any chance?" Mira asked, her eyes gleaming mischievously at the thought of her dream couple getting together and making babies to fill the guild.

"No Mira, I _do_ have something to tell him, but it's not a confession… In fact it's something I need to tell my whole team," Lucy sighed at Mira's behaviour, straight away jumping to conclusions about love, oh how she loved the eldest take-over mage but Mavis did the girl give her a headache sometimes.

"I saw them leave this morning… just before you got her in fact, something about breaking into your apartment to ask you to go on a job… now," Mira pushed aside her joy of matchmaking for a moment to help her friend.

"Really? Well shit," Lucy cursed, on the one hand; she was happy that they hadn't left her and they were going to ask her to go on a job with them, on the other hand; well, Zeref.

Mira looked surprised at her choice on langue, it was rare for the blonde to swear… out load and at the guild any way. "If you hurry, you might catch them," Mira smiled and gave Lucy's arm a short push that had her sliding from the chair.

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy called, before walking quickly through the guild, her strawberry smoothie long forgotten, she decided to leave through the front doors and go around the back rather than leave through the back doors and raising any suspicion.

Lucy sighed as the doors closed behind her and quickly looked around; there was no one about, no one to notice as the blonde slipped into the side alley next to the guild. She cringed as her foot came down on some broken glass and quickly jerked her head up at the sound of someone moving in the shadows in front of her, but relaxed slightly to see it was only Zeref and not anyone from the guild.

Lucy inwardly laughed when she realised how chilled she was about the fact that Zeref was standing in front of her in an alley, glad it was him and not anyone else down here. It was odd that was for sure, but she really didn't feel any sense of worry or panic that the dark wizard Zeref was with her alone.

"What took you so long?" he asked, his hood had shifted back, partly showing his face and Lucy wasted no time in closing their distance and yanking it back over his head, she wasn't taking any chances, even in an alley, they were right next to the guild. He let out a disgruntled snort at her actions and stepped back, slightly freaked by her quick movement.

"I wasn't that long, only ten minutes; anyway, I need to get back to my apartment… I don't know how I'm going to do this…" she broke off, contemplating her situation. There was a high chance of running into them on their way back, or they might still be in her apartment and Natsu's nose-

_Oh sweet Mavis!_ Natsu's nose, damn it, he was sure to pick up on Zeref's sent and he would think something had happened to her and then he would go on a rage trying to 'get her back'.

"We need to go now," she grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him along, not bothering too much if she hurt him or not, she was more worried about her team, Natsu was sure to tell Gray and Erza and then it would just be chaotic and her apartment would most likely get destroyed in their fit of anger as has happened before, and now if anything where to get in their way of 'getting her back' it or they would be cut down like leaves.

She could decide on what to do with Zeref when she got there, but for now her main focus was actually getting there and saving her home along with the life of any innocent citizens who happened to be walking by her apartment window when shit goes down.

It didn't take long for her to arrive, panting and still clinging to the man's hand for dear life and had probably cut off blood circulation to his hand in the process. She slowly uncurled her fingers from their grip and released him, before entering the building and flying up the stairs, Zeref on her heels, she didn't realised this until she was about to open the door.

"Stay," she hissed as quietly as she could, he only looked hurt at once again being left behind but none the less nodded and leaned back against the wall. Lucy tried to compose herself, before pushing open her door, it was unlocked with didn't surprise her what so ever, and shut it behind her, before turning to see three mages standing in the middle of the room, well two standing one sitting.

Erza was sitting on one of her three miss-matched chairs, delicately sipping tea she had made.

Gray looked horrified; his face went white, draining off colour, before his cheeks flared red and he quickly shut the draw he had been noising in.

Natsu looked just as at home as Erza if not more so, he grinned at her, "Welcome home Luce," he called before flopping back onto her bed.

It was all normal.

No one was panicking, Natsu wasn't shooting fire everywhere, Gray wasn't freezing everything and Erza hadn't impaled anything with her swords.

"Uh… Hey?" Lucy smiled half-heartedly and Happy suddenly decided to float out from her kitchen, a fish held in his paws as he slowly munched another one.

"Are you not going to beat them up Lushy?" Happy asked, looking very confused but at the same time an evil glint shone in his eyes.

"…" she continued to stare at them, still confused as to why Natsu hadn't thrown a fit about an odd smell on her bed… or maybe… no it was impossible…

"After all, Gray was in your underwear draw," Happy sniggered, pointing over to where the ice mage was still hurriedly stuffing objects back into the draw, it was only now that she could see what it was he had been looking at and Happy was indeed right.

"You little-" Gray was cut off from cursing the cat as Lucy yelled '_Lucy-Kick_' and caught him right in the stomach sending him crashing into the far wall, groaning and mumbling something under his breath that went unheard by everyone, and that was only because Natsu was too busy laughing at him to hear.

"So Lucy, we came to look for you because we wanted to ask if you wanted to join us on a job, your rent is coming up soon and Natsu found the perfect one that will cover it even after being split between us all," Erza spoke up, placing her cup on the table and dabbing her mouth with a napkin Lucy didn't even know she owned.

"Ye-" Lucy suddenly stopped, her mind snapping back to the man that was standing just outside the door, she couldn't leave him behind and he certainly couldn't come with them, but Erza was right, her rent was coming up and she didn't have enough money, and she couldn't be late in paying. He would have to come… she could go out and buy him another cloak so the others wouldn't get suspicious about the fact he was wearing her future self's cloak… with the last of her money. Coughing, she stiffened her shoulders and nodded in determination, "Yes, of course I'll come Erza."

Her eyes skated over to Natsu who was looking away from her, but she could see that the tips of his ears had gone pink, was it because of what Erza had said about him picking out a job that was perfect for her? No, it must just be because he was sitting in the sun and the hot rays had caught his ears… but that was stupid Natsu's body didn't get burnt in the sun… hm…

"Well, we'd better be going then, meet at the train station tomorrow at 7?" Erza stood up, looking at the other three people in the room, they all nodded in agreement before Erza and Gray began to move towards the door. Lucy shrieked and threw herself in between them, her arms outstretched, blocking them.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Gray asked, having recovered from her attack with just a bruise on his stomach that Juvia would most likely kill her for.

"Y-Yes, but… Uh, don't use the door! It's… um… unstable, use the window," she panicked, stuttering through her excuse yet hardening her eyes, she was surprised when Gray shrugged and hopped up onto her bed beside Natsu, then giving her a confused smile, jumped down.

"You should get it looked at, don't hurt yourself and I'll see you at 7 sharp tomorrow," Erza gave Lucy's shoulder a rough pat, before following Gray's lead, after picking up his shirt from the floor, and climbed out her window with ease.

She looked at Natsu, who had made no attempt to move, he stared right back at her, their eyes locked together and for a long moment neither moved. Lucy felt her cheeks begin to heat up, and her heart rate slowly increased until it was pounding and she was sure the pink haired man could hear it.

He broke the contact, looking towards the window; he didn't say anything, only heaved himself up and sparing one last quick look at her, disappeared from sight. The talk hadn't gone how she'd imagined at all, she was going to tell them that she was going to be taking a _break_ from doing missions, well at least until this whole Zeref thing was sorted out… instead she was now _going_ on a job with them… tomorrow. She wanted to just hit her head against a wall until she passed out, or her stupidity had gone.

The blonde let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and pulled herself back together before turning and pulling open her door, revealing a very bored looking man.

"Sorry," she all but whispered, reaching out a hand, her fingers barely brushed down his arm causing him to flinch but not move, she stopped when she came to his palm, and gently took a hold of his hand, she was careful this time, not harsh like the last, and she backed up into her apartment, he followed without protest, neither made a sound as he closed the door behind himself and the two stood in the middle of her apartment, she didn't let go of his hand and he made no move to remove himself from her grip.

"Did you hear?" she asked, her voice barely rising past the whisper she had used when apologising just a few minutes before.

"About the job? Yes," he replied, turning his head away, looking at the crack in her wall that Gray had left when she'd kicked him into it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "Don't leave me," he begged, just like before, when she had needed to go to the guild, although he wasn't looking at her, she could see the mixed emotions in his eyes, he looked generally scared about the thought of being left behind.

"Of course," she replied almost instantly, and cursed, what was happening to her? Why was she being to comforting to this man? She didn't understand it; how she could be so nice, how she could be so relaxed around him… it was all too confusing.

"Are you going to tell them it's me? You said Natsu Dragneel would kill me if he saw me… and he's going on this job with you," he looked back at her, but kept his head lowered in a sign of submission, as if he was trying desperately to show he meant no harm.

"No, I'm going to go out now to do some shopping, and no you can't come with me," she snapped, she could tell what he was going to say, and she was getting bored of hearing it, he sounded like a child… or a clingy boyfriend.

"But-"

"No buts, I'll be roughly an hour, so don't panic, don't leave and don't break anything. Also, if anyone tries to get in, hide in the bathroom, don't freak out about it, just do as I say," she commanded, when he nodded she gave his hand a quick squeeze of reassurance, before once again, leaving her apartment.

**~^x^~**

True to her word, Lucy only spent 45 minutes out shopping, before arriving back at her apartment, feeling immense relief to see it was still there and Zeref was sitting on her bed looking like a lost puppy much like the way she'd found him. The cloak he had been wearing was hung up on the side of the bed, and he had his eyes closed.

She smiled lightly at the sight, before shaking her head and walking over to the bed, she poked his arm gently, and instead of jumping he only opened his eyes and the corner of his lips turned up slightly.

"You're back," he stated, noting the bags she held in her hands.

"Yep," she placed the bags on the pink blankets and began to show him what she brought. "Your very own cloak, that you can wear tomorrow," it was simple black with grey trimmings and clasp to hold it together at the neck. "I also brought you a pillow and cover for the sofa," the pillow was dark grey with black swirls running over it and the cover had a similar design, "sorry it was the plainest thing that they had that wasn't pink," she smiled and placed the two items on the sofa before returning to him.

"You didn't have to buy me that," he mumbled, looking at the cover and pillow she had brought for him, and then ran his hand over the soft fabric of the cloak.

"Yes I did, you can't sleep in my bed and I can't let you be cold or uncomfortable on the sofa, also you needed you own of these, because mine is precious to me and I don't want anything to happen to it," she carefully picked up her future-self's cloak and took it to the wardrobe, and then gently hung it up.

"Thank you," she heard the faint whisper as she was closing the wooden doors, she looked over her shoulder at him, he was still holding his new piece of clothing and running his fingers over it, as if mesmerised by the feel.

"It's ok," she replied, then decided to make dinner, it was getting late and they had an early start tomorrow, besides, she was hungry… but did he even eat? Well, he must do, but what? Was there a certain type of food he was supposed to eat or what?

She sighed and decided to make fish and chips, everyone loved fish and chips, and if Natsu made a sudden appearance looking for food then he could eat the left over's with Happy, those two loved their fish.


End file.
